Distorted Reflections On Broken Glass
by Vausemanaregods
Summary: Orange Is The New Black meets Oculus. It has been 3 months since she has been awake, will she ever see those blue eyes open again ? This is my first fic so be nice and please review.
1. Emerald

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction as you can probably tell. It will be a crossover between Orange Is The New Black and Oculus. Please review and help is always welcome.**

Green eyes slammed tightly shut.

She needed to get out.

She couldn't get out.

Trapped and helpless.

That's when she heard it, the shot, the echo of splintering wood and shattered glass falling to the floor followed by a faint ongoing trickling noise.

It had been 3 months since the accident, 3 months since her life had fallen apart, 3 months since she'd seen those beautiful blue eyes, 3 months since those beautiful lips had spoken, 3 months since she'd been awake.

"The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly." - The Great Gatsby

And that's what she was doing, she'd being doing it for three months now, staring at the hospital bed.

The sound of the monitor engraved into her brain, the faint beeping noise was all she heard now, the sound of voices a distant memory.


	2. Silence

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the update! Sorry the last chapter was so short I just had to set it off whilst I had the idea. Please review x**

She was sat staring still when her phone began violently shaking and blaring out the tune to her favourite song 'walking backwards' by leagues. She reluctantly picked up the device which felt heavy in her arms after she had hardly any contact with objects since the accident it just didn't feel right. to

Without checking the caller ID she pressed down on the green button sighing.

"Hello" spoke the emerald eyed woman as she bit her fingernails.

The voice on the other line was a woman she knew very well yet hadn't spoken to in months.

"Vause I'm coming to the hospital today!"

The dark haired woman didn't know what to say.

"Alex"

"Alex" the voice repeated.

And finally Alex replied "sorry ... Nicky I know I haven't seen you in a long time but to be truthful, I'm not coping very well and I didn't want you to see me like this. "

"Vause you need to talk about this, I know you are sad about Piper but it wasn't your fault !"

"I know Nicky... I just feel lost, Piper is my whole life and she's been laid here for three months lifeless and I can fucking do anything about it " Alex said sobbing silently into the receiver as her wife lay in comatose.

"Alex none of us can you are doing the best by just sitting next to her. I know that she can't speak or move, but maybe, just maybe she can hear your voice and that's what is keeping her alive, keeping her to be able to breathe. And Piper definitely wouldn't be able to live without you, so just keep telling her that everything is going to be ok. Because one day I am certain she will do the same for you."

Silence fell upon the pair when Alex said goodbye to Nicky whilst she got ready for her visit.

Alex didn't think she could cry anymore but the tears kept flooding from her eyes hitting the pale grey floor.


	3. Lullaby

**A/N: Another quick update x**

And Alex did what Nicky said but she didn't just talk to Piper, badass, tattooed, sarcasm loving Alex Vause, sang.

_All the time I have layed in your love, _

_When your love kept me safe through the night,_

_All the time I was sure you were mine,_

_And before time demands our goodbye,_

_Can you sing me a last lullaby?_

Whist Alex's singing filled the ICU she didn't notice the sound of the heart monitor increasing slowly. She continued her soothing melody in a bid to keep herself and Piper hopeful.

_All the time I have layed in your love,_

_When your love kept me safe through the night,_

_All the time I was sure you were mine,_

_And before time demands our goodbye,_

_Can you sing me a last lullaby?_

She couldn't continue as her voice began to crack. Holding her wife's pale hand squeezing her eyes shut to hold back the tears she felt like she had nothing left, nothing worth living for. At this exact moment Alex felt something tap on her hand like rain dancing on the windows.

Lime eyes shot open. And what they where met with made her jaw hit the floor.

Her fingers where being danced upon by none other than Piper Chapman's soft digits.

The dark haired female turned to look at her wife and what met her gaze was even more shocking than the prior, her forest eyes locked with those of a certain bambi like azure pupils. And if her day couldn't get any better, her wife... smiled!


End file.
